headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Judith Myers
| aliases = Judy Myers Halloween (novelization); She is addressed as Judy in the novelization, not Judith. Judith Margaret Myers | continuity = Halloween film series | series = | image = | notability = | type = Murder victim | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = 45 Lampkin Lane, Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | associations = | known relatives = Donald Myers Father (original timeline). Deceased. Edith Myers Mother (original timeline). Deceased. Cynthia Myers Also known as Laurie Strode; Younger sister. Deceased in H20 timeline. Alive in 2018 timeline. Michael Myers Younger brother and killer; Status always in flux. Deceased in remake timeline. Jamie Lloyd Niece in 4-6 timeline, deceased. Excised from continuity. Steven Lloyd Great-nephew in 4-6 timeline, alive. Excised from continuity. Deborah White Mother in Rob Zombie's timeline, deceased. Ronnie White Possible stepfather in Rob Zombie's timeline. Unclear whether Deborah and Ronnie were married or not. Deceased. | status = | born = November 10th, 1947 Halloween (1978); date revealed on headstone | died = October 31st, 1963 Halloween (1978); Original timeline. October 31st, 1981 Halloween (2007) (Theatrical release); Rob Zombie version. | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = | actor = Sandy Johnson Hanna Hall }} Judith Myers is a character featured in the 1978 slasher film Halloween as well as the 2007 remake by Rob Zombie. In the original film, Judith Myers is played by actress and former Playboy playmate Sandy Johnson. In the remake, she is played by actress Hanna Hall. John Carpenter's Halloween Judith Myers was the eldest child of Donald and Edith Myers and the older sister of Michael and Cynthia Myers. In 1963, Judith was dating a blonde-haired boy named Danny. In May of that year, Judith and Danny took a trip to nearby Russellville, but their parents insisted that she should take young Michael along with them. Judith ditched Michael to go have sex in the grass with Danny, leaving Michael to his own devices. Michael disrupted his sister's love play when he appeared before her covered in blood and holding a dead rabbit in his hands. Judith was deeply disturbed by this, but knew better than to tell her parents, or else she would have to explain why she wasn't keeping an eye on her brother while this occurred. Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode #2 Five months later, Judith was tasked with taking her brother out trick 'r treating on Halloween night. Just like before, Judith ignored Michael in favor of spending some quality time with Danny. Michael entertained himself, dressing up in a clown costume for Halloween. After Danny left, Judith went upstairs. Michael took a butcher knife from the kitchen, silently stalked up the stairs into Judith's room and stabbed her to death. Following this incident, Michael was remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County. Fifteen years later, Michael broke out of Smith's Grove. He returned to Haddonfield and stole his sister's headstone from the cemetery. He brought it to the Wallace residence where he placed it on a bed in the upstairs bedroom. He placed the body of Annie Brackett, another babysitter who failed in her duties, beneath the headstone. Halloween (1978) Rob Zombie's Halloween Judith Margaret Myers lived with her mother Deborah, her younger siblings Michael and "Boo" and her mother's boyfriend Ronnie White. Judith cared little about anything except for her own self interests and had little need for her younger brother. She often made fun of him, at one point indicating that he had actually masturbated his pet mouse Elvis to death. On Halloween night, Deborah asked Judith to take Michael out trick 'r treating, but Judith dismissed him, preferring instead to go upstairs and have sex with her boyfriend, Steve Haley. Steve wanted to have sex while wearing a scary Halloween mask, but Judith wouldn't have it. Afterward, the two were talking for a bit and Steve accidentally referred to Ronnie as Judith's father. She was quick to correct him, noting that her real father was dead. Halloween (2007) A short time later, Steve left the room to go make himself a sandwich and Judith laid in her bed with a set of headphones on listening to "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. Young Michael, having suffered a psychotic break, came into the bedroom and donned the discarded Halloween mask. He began running his fingers across Judith's leg. Judith snapped to attention, demanding to know what Michael was doing in her room. When he failed to respond, she began slapping him harshly across the side of the head. Michael then stabbed her in the stomach with a steak knife. Bleeding and in shock, Judith scrambled to get away and began running down the hallway. Michael kept after her, stabbing her sixteen more times until she was dead. Halloween (2007); the news broadcaster indicates that Judith was stabbed a total of seventeen times. Fifteen years later, Michael stole Judith's headstone from the cemetery and brought it back to the Myers house. Notes & Trivia * * Playing the role of Judith Myers is Sandy Johnson's third feature film and her first horror film. She has appeared in five movies in total between 1978 and 1979. * Actress Sandy Johnson was the Playboy Playmate of the Month for June, 1974. * Although the character was only supposed to be fifteen at the time of her death, actress Sandy Johnson was twenty-four when she played the role of Judith Myers. * In Rob Zombie's Halloween, Judith Myers is Michael's second murder victim after Wesley Rhoades. See also External Links * * Judith Myers at the Horror House * Judith Myers at the Halloween Wiki * Judith Myers at the Movie Database Appearances |-|Films= * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween (2018) |-|Television= * None |-|Comics= * Halloween 1 * Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode 1 * Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode 2 |-|Novels= * Halloween (novelization) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References Keywords Butcher knife | Female topless nudity | Halloween | Michael Myers | Stabbings | Victim